STRUCTURE OF ANTIMONY ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favor of various contradicting nuclear theories which cannot lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding and the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Antimony (Sb) occurs in two stable isotopes, Sb-121 and Sb-123. There are thirty-five artificial radioactive isotopes, the longest-lived of which are Sb-125 with a half-life of 2.75856 years, Sb-124 with a half-life of 60.2 days, and Sb-126 with a half-life of 12.35 days. All other isotopes have half-lives less than 4 days, most less than an hour. There are also many isomers, the longest-lived of which is Sb-1 20m1 with a half-life of 5.76 days. STRUCTURE OF Sb-105, Sb-107, Sb-109, Sb-111, Sb-113, Sb-115, Sb-117, Sb-119, AND Sb-121 WITH S = +5/2 ' For understanding the structure of this group with odd number of extra neutrons you must read my STRUCTURE OF Sb-121 AND SB-123 . After a careful analysis we found that the structure of them is based on the structure of Sb-103 with S =+5/2 . In the presence of extra neutrons with opposite spins more than the one extra neutron of Sb-103 we get the structures of the above unstable nuclides. For example the Sb-121 with S = +5/2 has 18 more extra neutrons of opposite spins than the one extra neutron of Sb-103 with S = +5/2. These extra neutrons make two bonds per neutron but the no high symmetry under the small number of extra neutrons cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. '''STRUCTURE OF Sb-121, Sb-123, AND Sb-125 ' Similarly the above nuclides are based on the same structure of Sb-103 with S = +5/2. For example the Sb-125 with S = +7/2 has two extra neutrons of positive spins more than the one extra neutron of Sb-103 and 20 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is S = +5/2 + 2(+1/2) + 0 = +7/2 Here the two stable nuclides of Sb-121 and Sb-123 have a greater number of extra neutrons than those of Sb-121 which are able to overcome the pp and nn repulsions. However in the unstable Sb-125 the two more extra neutrons than those of Sb-123 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the decay. ' ' 'STRUCTURE OF Sb-127, Sb-129, Sb-131, Sb-133, Sb-135, Sb-137 AND Sb-139 WITH S =+7/2 ' In the presence of extra neutrons of opposite spins more than those of Sb-125 we see that the structure of the above unstable nuclides is based on the structure of Sb-125 with S = +7/2 . Here the extra neutrons more than those of the Sb-125 make single bonds leading to the decay. 'SRUCTURE OF Sb-106, Sb-108, Sb-110, Sb-112, Sb-114, Sb-116, Sb-118, Sb-120, Sb-132, AND Sb-134 ' In this group of unstable nuclide we conclude that the Sb-106 with S =+4 has 3 more extra neutrons of positive spins than the extra one of the Sb-103 with S = +5/2 . That is S = +5/2 +3(+1/2) = +4 Under this condition we found that the structure of all the next nuclides is based on the structure of Sb-106 with S = +4 . For example the Sb-116 with S = +3 has two more extra neutrons of negative spins than those of Sb-106 and 8 more extra neutrons with opposite spins giving S = 0. That is S = +4 + 2(-1/2) + 0 = +3 ' ' '''STRUCTURE OF Sb-122, Sb-124, Sb-126, Sb-128, Sb-130, Sb-136, AND Sb-138 In the presence of such an even number of extra neutrons more than those of Sb-106 I found that the structure of the above unstable nuclides is based on another structure of Sb-106 having S = -4. In this case all nucleons of Sb-106 with S = +4 change their spins giving S = -4. Under this condition the structure of the above unstable nuclides is based o the new structure of Sb-106 with S = -4. For example the Sb-136 with S =-1 has 6 more extra neutrons with positive spins than those of Sb-106 and 24 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S =0. That is S = -4 + 6(+1/2) + 0 = -1. Category:Fundamental physics concepts